Coming Out of the Closet
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: (Cubix) Connor finally decides to reveal his sexuality to his friends, starting with Cubix. However, he comes to find that Cubix is more innocent than anyone had imagined.


__

Author's Notes - This fic is a little risqué, and uses some 'sayings' referring to homosexuals (not the -f- word or anything like that. Just stuff like 'he pitches for the other team' kind of stuff.) If you're easily offended, you may want to avoid this one. Otherwise, this one isn't too bad. (If you've read any of my other comedies, this one isn't as bad as some of them are - lol)

****

Coming Out of the Closet

My name is Connor, I am fourteen years old…and I am gay. Yes, that's right. I can finally admit it to myself. But now it is time to bite the bullet, as they say. I have to tell my friends and family and hope that their reaction won't be too bad…

I've decided to start with Cubix. He's my best friend, and no one deserves to know the truth more than he does. Yet…how exactly do you tell someone something like this?

__

Cubix…I'm gay.

Cubix…I like boys.

Cubix…I pitch for the other team.

Cubix…I'm a butt pirate.

Cubix…I'm a fudge packer.

Cubix…I like to play the skin flute.

Cubix…I like to ride the flesh rocket.

Cubix…I don't mind dropping the soap.

_Cubix…I'm fruity in the booty._

Cubix…I like it up the a-

Millions of words and phrases ran through my mind. But every time I think I finally know when, how and what I will tell him, the minute I see him my tongue is paralyzed. What if he's a closet homophobe?

Yet, at the same time, is Cubix even 'capable' of hatred? I mean, he's _Cubix_. He never seemed to mind the rainbow designs in my room…or my pink bed sheets…or my Barbie collection…

But at the same time, he could just be naïve.

Really…really naïve…

You see my dilemma here?

Of course, my pal picks the perfect time to walk into my room. He had been downstairs helping my dad with the garbage.

"Hey, Cubix…" I have to tell him. He deserves to be the first one to know.

"Hi friend!" He says cheerfully. There was a slight pause. "Is something wrong?"

I fidget some more before looking straight into his eye band. "Uh, I need to…um, there's something I have to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Cubix sits down on the bed, his weight making it tilt slightly. I can feel my side of the bed lift.

"Um…I…don't know how to tell you this…" I begin. Any previously determined explanation was far from my mind at the moment. There's just no good way to go about this. I just have to give it to him straight. "…but you deserve to know. Cubix, I'm gay."

Long pause. Too long. Cubix just sits there, staring at me. My stomach is tied in a knot. Please, say something, _anything_! Even if you hate me, say it! Don't just stare at me like that!!!

His visor suddenly registers a question mark. "What's gay?"

I don't know whether to laugh or cry. 

"It means that I…um…like boys…"

His visor registers another question mark. "Boys? Does not compute."

I can feel my face burning up. _Cubix has no conception of gender?!!_ Apparently he's much more innocent than I had ever thought him to be…

Actually, as I look at him more carefully, he's quite a sexy beast. I know he's a robot and everything, but in his regular mode his body is human-esque. I mean, he's got a thick, barrel-like chest, broad shoulders, thick arms and legs…mmmm yummy. What?! It's not like I'm talking about Dondon or Kanit or anything!! Well, I guess it doesn't make any different whether or not Cubix's body type is kind of humanoid, it still makes me a robophile*, huh?

Anyway…I can feel my lips pull back into a smile. "Bend over, and I'll show you…"

As he watches me, a question mark plastered on his visor, I get off of the bed temporarily to close the door…

That night was when I finally came out of the closet…

_Author's Notes: If your reaction is "…What…the…%&^$?!!! O_o" Then I have succeeded! Mwahahahahaha! This fic is in response to my friends making fun of Cubix and Connor and referring to the show as 'gay robot porn.' The point of it was to prove them… right?! Mwahahaha! Actually, I've been writing too many angst fics of late and wanted to do a silly one! Hope you liked it!_

PS: Heehee, I can just picture Cubix's innocence just flying out the window. Fly, innocence, fly away! Poor Skittlebot*…

*Robophile - my friend's word for people who want to/like to have sex with robots. (I'm sure it's pretty obvious.)

*Skittlebot - My friend's nickname for Cubix, because of the multi-colored circles on his body. I once asked her why she called him 'skittlebot' as opposed to 'M&Mbot' since they're both known for having multi-colored candies and she answered "M&M's are chocolatey, skittles are fruity."


End file.
